What ever Happened to Ender?
by Repmet
Summary: Okay, relly BAD title, I'm thinking of a new one. This takes place after Shadow Pupets and Before Speaker for the Dead. Earth is at was, still, again, and Ender is their last resort, but will he help, and if he helps will Peter die?
1. The nightmaers

I do not own any of the Ender's Game characters, though I do have Ender captive in my basement so he can take anger management sessions. All flames will be used to burn a hay figure of Sadaum Husain in effigy. Thank you.  
  
Ender sat in a corner of the vast house and sobbed uncontrollably. The bed sheets from his bed had fallen to the floor and now lay on the ground, sad looking. He had been dreaming again, this time about Bonzo. He had woken up to find him self raped in a jungle of sheets, which he fought madly, till he fell to the floor. He looked at his hands, sure they were stained with blood, and when he found none, he cried harder. Why had they not helped, those accursed teachers? Why did they let him kill Bonzo, thus troubling his all ready torment sleep?  
  
Someone knocked softly on the door. "Go away!" He yelled sobbing, "Leave me alone." Ender curled into a ball, looking for once as young as he really was. He heard hurried foot steps out side his door, he didn't care. The servants would talk, they had always talked, but it never went passed hushed whispered. The tails of his dreams, of his nightmares, had leaked into the streets, but he didn't care, so neither did they. The door slid open with a dull creak and two feet appeared inside his room, he knew those feet, and seeing them was a usually comfort, but he was passed comfort. Valentine rushed to Ender's small figure and held him gently to her.  
  
"Leave me Alone!" Ender cried dully writhing in her arms tears and sweat dripping off his face and staining Valentine's nightgown.  
  
"Sshhhh Ender, it's me, it's me." Valentine whispered soothingly.  
  
"I did it Valentine, I kill him, he's gone, all gone." Ender muttered tears leaking from his eyes into his open mouth.  
  
"Ender, it's over now Ender, please shh I'm here." She whispered more frantically, trying to smother her brother's cries from the on looking servants who were no doubt listening through the door intently. Ender cried, but didn't shout out. He fell asleep from shear exhaustion. Val carried her little brother to the bed and set him down , she picked up the scattered sheets and draped them over his sleeping form. She shock her head sadly. Poor Ender, the price they took from you was to high, they used you like tool they made you, then dumped you empty shell on a ship, so that they would not have to see what they had created. Two drops fell from her eyes.  
  
I know its short, but if I get five revise I'll write more. This takes place on the planet Ender is suppose to be mayor of after he leaves Battle school and before her finds the hive queen, yes I will add that in latter chapters, be kind R and R. 


	2. Graff

Again I do not own any of the Ender's Game characters, and sadly never will, though I am planning on adopting one of Bean and Petra's children when/ if they both die. All new flames will be used to light sticks of dynamite and be drooped from fighter jets onto Sadam Husains Remaining Palaces. To all the reveres that told me to read the Speaker for the Dead , Xenocide and Children of the mind, I read them before and found them so mind numbingly boring that I had to write something that had Ender doing stuff besides talking to Jane, being a speaker for the dead, and cutting open pigges. In fact I have read all of the books containing anything to do with Ender or Bean, personally I found that the bean branch of the Ender saga much more exciting in every way since and form. Thanks to all my reveres, even those who told me to read the other books, I'm glade that you read this and hopefully liked it. Now even if I don't get five more revues I'm going to write more just out of spite of those who read it, didn't revue, and did not like it. I am being very bichy because my friend kicked me off her wonderfully high-tech laptop and forced me to write on my piece of crap laptop that takes five minutes to save a document that is one page long.  
  
Ender woke up the next morning with a dull pain in his head, He was exhausted. He turned over on his big bed, and fell flat on the floor. He cursed loudly and stayed face down on the floor for a few seconds, then deciding he should get his morning routine done he proceeded to do one hand push ups. He did 20. Not bad seeing as he was still getting used to the Gravity. He walled over to the pull up bar he that had been placed in his room. He did 17 pull up. Sweating he walked into his bathroom, still marveling at the fact that he had his own bathroom, and took a quick shower. After getting dressed hew walked to his bedside table and jabbed the intercom.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wiggen" Said the Lady who he was told was his secretary but had never meet.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Sleep well sir.?" She asked. He cursed to him self, wondering when people would stop trying to be his mother. He had had a mother but didn't need one any more.  
  
"Yes." He said scowling, but keeping his voice normal.  
  
"Good sir." Said the Lady, some how syncing the loathing in Ender's voice.  
  
"Any messages?" He asked.  
  
"One sir," She said, apparently ruffling papers on her desk to find the right one, "From Star Way Command. They wanted you to call them."  
  
"Oh really?" He said, "How's the war going?" He asked, referring to the fourth world war that was taking place on earth.  
  
"The Chinese just took out Hegiemon head courtiers."  
  
"Any one killed?" Said Enter hoping Peter had been in the building when it was attacked.  
  
"No sir, they were warned prier to the attack and the building was evacuated.  
  
Damn it, he thought, then said to the lady "Well you have them send my laptop to the dinning room so I can handle things during breakfast?" He asked Slipping on a shoe with some difficulty.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Is Valentine up yet?" He asked causally.  
  
"Yes sir." Came the automatic replay.  
  
Every morning it was the same, wake up tried and with a head ache, fall out of bed, do exercises, take a shower, get dressed, talk to the lady while putting on his shoes and asked to bring the lad top to the dinning room, asked if Valentine was up. And every morning the Lady answered with the same dull boarding 'Yes sir." 's.  
  
"That well be all." He said Sighing.  
  
He pushed off the intercom and opened his bedroom door. He walked down the wood halls, his feet echoing early down the empty halls. He knew he was crazy but he missed the bright patterned lights of battle school that lit up to show him the way. Even though Ender loathed the battle school immensely because of what it had done to him in some ways he felt a part of him was missing.  
  
He took a left and opened the double doors into the breakfast room. It was a magnifies room, all bathed in gold, marble and sliver, nothing like the battle school at all but wonderful. Sitting at the table were four people. Two of them were his advisers, the third his friend, and the fourth his sister. Ender plastered on a fake smile and kissed the top of his sister's head. "Good Morning Val." Ender Walked down to the other side of the table farthest away from every one. He sat down in the Grown up size chair and swung his legs back and forth with out them hitting the floor.  
  
Ender tried to push the chair forward while he was in it. When it didn't work he made a great show of having to stand up and push his chair forward to the table. Vale smiled and shook her head while she took a bite of bacon.  
  
Ender Sat Down and swung his legs silently under the table, still marveling at the fact that this was actualy fun. His laptop was on the table next to his plate of toast and bacon. He opened up the lab top and started to read the e-mail that otamaticly popped up on screen.  
  
TO: Andrew_Wiggen456@ Loch%house.com  
  
From: Colonial_FatAss_Graff@FatPigsRus.com  
  
Subject: Help  
  
Bio: Wiggen You have no doubt heard about the war on earth and how badly it is going for us. Currently we have had to rescue your old Jeesh once in the last war, now they are all together and safe, but there is one person missing.You. Ender you and a Military genus even Bean admits that, in that one aspect, you are better than he is. We need you on earth If you say yes I well sent you the details latter.  
  
From Colonial Graff  
  
PS Petra and Bean want to name the first baby Ender, I think it's a bad idea.  
  
Ender almost choked on the orange juice he was drinking. Valentine looked up from the paper she was reading "What?" She asked sharply.  
  
"Nothing." said Ender, still trying to comprehend what he had just read. Graff needed him? After almost two years of nothing from the Stare Way Command now this? And what was that about Bean and Petra and a baby? There had to be some hidden message. Ender rubbed his head confused. He was so concentrated on what he was reading that he didn't hear Vale get up and stand behind him.  
  
"I'm not going with you." She said reading the letter over Ender's shoulder.  
  
"What?!" Ender asked.  
  
"To Earth, I'm going with you." She repeated.  
  
"Who says I'm going." Ender asked.  
  
"Come on Ender, I know you want to go." She said putting he hands on her hips.  
  
"Even if I wanted to, there's no way I could get there in time for the war." Ender Said Leaning back in his chair and serving his sister.  
  
"Well they obviously think so." She said.  
  
Ender decided to ignore this last remark. "What do you think the end means, is it a code do you think?" Ender asked pointing to  
  
Bean and Petra want to name the first baby after you, I think it's a bad idea.  
  
"Could be, it could also mean exactly what it says, Bean and Petra are having kids." "This is Bean we're talking about Vale." Ender muttered.  
  
"I'm not stupid pin-prick." Vale said flicking Ender in the ear. It hurt, not much but a enough for him to want to rub his head. He didn't move his hands from the key board. "You got more mail." Vale said.  
  
Ender pushed his fingers up the mouse pad thingy, and the little arrow moved with up onto the next email button. He dobble clicked. 


	3. Bean

Repmet- Just so every one knows, were cutting the fucking space travel time thingy, so it dosen't tae Ender about 50 years to get to earth.  
  
Fluff- I love this story oh and sorry in advance for all the spelling mistakes.  
  
Repmet- I love to curse.  
  
Fluff- We do not own any Ender's game characters, even though we do own Ender and Poke.  
  
Repmet- Anyone who tries to sue will be counter sued by my layer and lose, naturally.  
  
Fluff- Thanks  
  
Repmet- Oh yeah, all flames will be used to melt led that will be molded into bluets for sum-machineguns and shot at the Talleyban. (Prepare to be terminated).  
  
Fluff- Thanks again.  
  
Bean sat in a chair a crossed from Petra's Bed, They were at the Hosbittle in New York. Petra had gone into labor and Mrs. Wiggens had rushed them to the emergency room. After the resent attack on the Heggiemon Headquarters in South America, it had been moved to the US. Petra and Bean had left their cozy bungle and flown to New York to answer a call graph had made to them, when Petra's water broke they were visiting the Wiggens. Petra had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, name Ender Julian Delphiki and a healthy girl named Poke Carlotta Delphiki. Petra was asleep, the two babies snoozing in her arms. Bean shock his head, wondering how he could love such small things. He finished his email and clicked the send button. Almost emitly he got the unmistakable mail elert 'You've got mail'. The sound was enugh to wake Petra, but not the twins. She stirred and opened her eyes. She beamed at Bean and asked weakly.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"I don't know.' Said bean flatly, his cursor poised over the new mail, ready for him to read. The door creaked open and a nurse walked in followed closely by Peter. The nurse to the babies from Petra, promising she would get them back. Peter closed the door behind the nurse and tossed some flowers to Petra.  
  
"Hey." He said dully. Bean clicked on the read email button. "Have you heard from." His voice trailed off, he didn't want to say his brother's name.  
  
"He's coming back.' Said Bean after scanning the email in one swift glance.  
  
Peter took a deep breath. "Any thing else?" Privately he hoped that Valentine would come with him, hoped that she would want to see him one last time.  
  
"Just him, no one else." Bean answer Peter's unasked question.  
  
Damn, Peter thought. "Good." He said contradicting himself out loud.  
  
"He asked if the letter from Graff held any message beside the obvious one." Bean said almost laughing.  
  
'Well tell the little fucker no god damn it! You fuckers named the fucking baby after him and now the poor fucking baby has a fucking curse!" Peter burst out.  
  
"Yes Peter." Petra said shacking her head, laughing with Bean.  
  
"Did he even bother asking why we need him?' Peter asked sitting on the edge of Petra's bed.  
  
"I think he knows." Bean said leaning back in his chair and starring at the lap top.  
  
"How would he know?" Peter asked scornfully.  
  
"Because he isn't stupid, he would know." Bean said stonily.  
  
"How would the little Fuck know? He's Been in space for two years and then he's been on that damned planet for two fucking years!" Peter said exasperated.  
  
"Fuck you Peter." Petra said scornfully to him.  
  
"Nice upbringing your kids will have, 'mommy I want a fucking apple now god damn it!''' Peter said almost laughing.  
  
"Ender is bound to have axis to all the web sites on the war. He'll know that Russia's about to send us into a fucking Ice age! He would know that China was smashed on their first attack on Russia, the Indian revaluation can't be new to him. And he'll know that Alie is have a hell of a time reuniting all the Islamic countries under one Caliph. He's not stupid jack ass." Bean shot at Peter.  
  
Peter shut up. "What's the US's possession?" He asked, as if half of what Bean had said was new to him.  
  
"Curently, they're not involved, but they are the only ones with the fire power and the weapons to take down Russia.' Bean said.  
  
"Europe?"  
  
"They're already joining Russia as we speak. The Russia government bribed the council to take 'back' the America's 'when they won." Bean answered looking daggers at Peter.  
  
"Oh." Said Peter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ender read Bean's email over and over again on the shuttle to earth.  
  
From: I_killed_Achilles@midgets.com To: Ender_Wiggen@Lochhouse.com  
  
Bio: Dear Si-Ender, we need you on earth, no hidden messages, just plain and simple, we need you. If you don't come the earth is likely to be thrown into a second ice age. You don't have to see you parents or Peter, I know it's emotional for you, I don't want to go there. The point is, if you don't come the only people left on this fucking planet will be Russian's and Eskimos.  
  
So, of corse Ender had come, what else could he have done. His shuttle landed. Ender took open deep breath, snapped closed his laptop and stood up. 


	4. Siblings

Repmet- Hello, hello, hello.  
  
Fluff- Greetings  
  
Repmet- Yeah, right any way, I'm changing my user name back to Repmet, because I keep forgetting my new name (lol)  
  
Fluff- You'll have to forgive her ignorance, and her writing, it's like her life, out of spite.  
  
Repmet- I don't get it?  
  
Fluff- * Cough* numbskull *cough *  
  
Repmet- Anyway *cough * bitch *cough *excuse me. We continue to write out of spite, I would like to note that thanks to my sugar addiction I made the captain of the finceing team (thank you thank you very much you're too kind. I would like to thank my mother, my father my hairdresser and my mocha supplier).  
  
Fluff- She's really stocked because last year they voted her most likely to go to a Mental Hall, and most likely to go to the emergency room because of sharp pointy objects in forehead.  
  
Repmet- Hey that only happened once! How would you like it if I told them about that Orlando Bloo-  
  
Fluff- *gasps * Here Repmet, *waves candy bar around feverishly * want candy, mmm candy, fetch girl, fetch!  
  
Repmet- Mmmmmm chocolate, my precious, my one my only, my precious!  
  
Fluff- Yeah right, we do not own Ender's Game characters, we do though own Poke and Ender as I stated in last chapter.  
  
Repmet- Oh my turn! my turn!  
  
Fluff- Right  
  
Repmet- All flames will be used to burn down the Rain forest!  
  
Fluff- Umm, how about all flames will be used to help make the eastern lights?  
  
Repmet- I hate you.  
  
The space shuttle landed in a cloud of dust, Bean blinked away dust, Peter, next to him, shielded his eyes. Slowly, too slowly for Peter, the lunch door opened. As it hit the ground Peter held his breath. Two guards walked out, holding submachine guns. Behind them, walked Andrew Wiggen. Slowly Peter let out his breath. It was hard to see his baby brother again, they loathed each other during their childhood, and perhaps ender still did, I mean, Thought Peter, I threatened to kill him, I was an asshole. Ender approached Bean and Peter, the guards parted so they could talk. Ender didn't look and Peter. He nodded to Bean.  
  
"Ho Bean." He said expressionlessly.  
  
"Ho ender." Bean said in the same flat voice.  
  
Ender took a deep breath and looked at Peter, he simply nodded, like Peter was inferior to him, nothing more than a pawn. Of course, Peter didn't know the thoughts of mistrust, hate, and longing that were running through Ender's head. He couldn't read ender's mind and there fore did not see how much Ender wished to talk to his brother, like a brother, how much Ender wished that Peter would lower himself to Ender's level.  
  
They walked to the vans that would take them to the Hegemon head courtiers, where Mr. And Mrs. Wiggen, and Petra waited. Peter climbed into the van first, determined to face down Ender, in what he thought was a battle for power. Ender let him in first, not caring himself, but seeing how resolute Peter was to show up Ender.  
  
Bean waved Ender in first, noticing, yet not commenting or contributing to the sibling rivalry. He jumped in after Ender and slammed the doors. The two guards who had escorted Ender off the Ship jumped in the front. The van took off down the highway, then stopped for traffic.  
  
"Bean, you've grown." Ender said breaking the silence a little half heatedly.  
  
"Well, its nice but it's going to kill me." Bean laughed, then explained about what Sister Carlota, Petra, and he had found about Bean's child hood and parentage.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about the embryo's Bean, I hope you find them." Ender said then looked at Peter who had sat still and quite though out Bean's retelling.  
  
"Hello fucker, took you fucking long enough to get here." Peter said, a slight, unnoticeable grin on his face.  
  
"Meatier shower." Ender said, almost joking, but it was true.  
  
"Oh, I heard about that." Said Peter nonchalantly.  
  
"Look what are we doing discussing meatier showers and babies?" Bean said a little disgruntled. "What we should be explaining is the war, and what we're going to do about it."  
  
"Bean, I didn't want to come. I don't want to fight this war for you." Ender said sadly.  
  
"It's your war too!" Peter said angrily "Hell if we lose, most of your friends and family will die."  
  
Ender looked at Peter with disgust. "And you think I care about you?" He said rather rudely.  
  
"Whoa Ender, rather snappy there are we, I'd expect something like that from Bean but surely not little Ender the third!" Peter scoffed.  
  
""Well," said Ender with no expression, yet again, "Why would you think I would care about you?" He asked.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of myself fucker, I was thinking of Mom and Dad, or perhaps the hole god damn fucking world? Or did it not cross your mind that I'm not an argent little brat like you." Peter stormed snarling at Ender.  
  
"No the thought that you aren't completely self centered never did cross my mind." Ender returned just as viciously.  
  
"Damn it you little fuck! What is your problem?" Peter yelled.  
  
"I don't have a problem Peter, you do, would you like to talk about it, you know were here for you." Ender said in a fake soothing voice.  
  
"Why do I feel as though I'm in a therapy session?" Bean asked as Peter turned purple and made violent strangling motions in mid air. That made the pare go silent. The van pulled into the parking lot in back of the Hegemon building. The guards got down from the front and opened the side doors for the quibbling people inside. Bean unfolded him self and jumped out of the van, Peter and Ender followed, looking daggers with their eyes.  
  
"Mom's having a break down." Peter muttered as two more guards joined the small persuasion walking up to the door.  
  
"Why." Ender asked stupidly when they reached the door and stepped into the cool hall.  
  
"Because of you fucker. You don't realize do you? You are in so much fucking danger here, you're likely to be shot down at any time." Peter grumbled.  
  
"I'm not stupid Peter, I did make it to the battle school." Ender snarled, hanging the one hanging he had over Peter's head.  
  
"Fuck you." Peter shot back.  
  
"Now boys." Bean said getting fairly pissed. "If you're mom sees you fighting like wild animals she's likely to start sobbing completely and have a heart attack..  
  
The two brothers stopped fighting, Ender was led left, passed rows of shinny metal doors. They stopped in front of one door and a guard opened it. Three people, to men and one woman, were sitting with their backs away from the door. The women was holding one of the men's hands and leaning on his shoulder.  
  
Ender steeped into the room and looked at the man and the women sitting next to each other. "Hi Mom." He said tears swilling up in his eyes. 


	5. Peter

Fluff- To all the Peter fans out there, I'm sorry, please don't flame me!  
  
Repmet- Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Fluff- I thought you liked Ender?  
  
Repmet- Oh yeah, I was just appealing to those Peter fans.. Eeeeeennnnnnndddddddeeerrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Fluff- Any way, we don't own OSC and I we did, well none of you would have read the book because it would have sucked. All flames because of Peter matter will be doused with OUR tears at having to do this.  
  
Repmet- All other flames will be used to burn straw figures of my left wing nut case social studies teacher in effigy.  
  
Fluff-Oh and if you would like to be killed please tell us how and what your name is pulse how you want to die!  
  
Repmet- R and R or DIE!!!!!!!  
  
"Andrew!" Said Teresa Wiggen wiping around in her seat. She broke down completely.  
  
"E-En-En-Ender!' Said John Pall tears falling from his eyes, even though he tried to conceal them.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. And sat in a chair back wards. Bean looked uneasy, like he was uncomfortable about being around his former commander while e was crying.  
  
"Hello." Said Ender, successfully keeping his voice from breaking.  
  
"My God, I though I'd never see you again." John Pall said shaking his head with happiness.  
  
"Well, here I am." Said Ender grinning, he was so uncomfortable, these people, he hadn't seen them for 10 12 years ((Repmet-don't laugh at my math!)). How could he be expected to act like he missed them. He'd cried at first yeas, but he was so shocked, so scared. Yes I know, Ender Wiggen being scared! Unbelievable, but very true.  
  
"Come give me a hug!" Tresa cried stand up and spreading her arms wide. She had obtusely envisioned something along the lines of Ender opening the door and on seeing her rush to her open and waiting arms. But no. Ender set down his laptop and walked over to his 'long lost mother' she wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried onto his head.  
  
"It's been too long!" She sobbed. Yes it has been too long, thought Ender squeezing his Mother tightly; not because he had missed her, but because he knew that was what she wanted him to do (( Repmet-Ohh head ache!)). Ender was released and bean spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Hem Hem! We really have to get going, the plain is waiting out side to take us to Israel." He said dryly.  
  
John pall stood up and walked over to Ender. He shook his hand ((Repmet-I know why guys are always so up tight! They never hug each other! Take my friends and me for example! We hug all the time! It's like saying Hello! Only, I guess guys think that means their gay? I'm not gay! I'm far from gay! But I hug my friends, wait; I'm confusing myself!). Ender nodded and was pulled into a hug. John Pall quickly let go of Ender looking sad.  
  
"Well you'd better be on your way." He said choking up.  
  
Ender turned to leave as Peter muttered, you never gave me a hug. "Andrew! Wait I want to see you, one last time!" Said Teresa her speech punctured by sobs.  
  
Ender turned, I sad frown on his face and looked into his mothers wet eyes. "I miss you at first." He said, knowing his word would hurt his mother. He turned from the room and walked out, Peter followed and slammed the door on their mother's wails of grief and hurt.  
  
Peter took Ender and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell you ass wipe!" He yelled Ender looked board and just stared at Peter. Bean came out as peter through him against the other wall. He stood back knowing this was a brother thing, and interfering could get him killed.  
  
"What the fuck!" Peter screamed again slamming him against the wall again.  
  
"It's the truth Peter, even if she doesn't want to hear it." When Peter let o Ender took the opportunity and slipped out from under peter. He put his fists together and slammed down hard on Peters spine. Peter fell and looked up at Ender with disgust. As Ender went to kick him in the side, he grabbed his foot and tried to pull Ender down. Ender simple jerked his foot and slammed down hard on Peter's hand.  
  
"I hate you Peter." Said Ender grinding his and into the floor with his foot. "I came back to save the world, not to see you or them." He said I Peter hissed with pain.  
  
"You think that hurts?" Ender asked "You don't know the meaning of pain Peter, you a useless pretty boy who has never fought a fight in his life." Ender ground Peter's hand into the floor, hearing the satisfying crunch of breaking bones.  
  
Peter yelled out in pain and reached with his free hand to grab Ender's foot. Ender placed the foot Peter was grabbing for on Peter's chest and pushed down hard, bruising a rib and knocking the breath for Peter's lungs. He grimiest at Peter, who gasped for air, and moved away form the older boy. Bean, who still stood in the shadows closed his eyes and swore under his breath slightly. Peter reached up the wall trying to sport himself. "What the hell you FUCK!" He yelled.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you Peter, but I don't let people hit me anymore." Ender said flatly, "And I never will, not from anyone, especially you." He spat at Peter.  
  
Ender turned and walked down the hall towards the door he had come in through. Bean came from outside the shadows and bent down to Peter. "You shouldn't have done that Peter, Ender means business." He said offering Peter a hand up. "If you try that again, he might kill you." 


End file.
